Honest Misunderstandings
by Corinne Jane
Summary: I was constantly misunderstood, even when I was trying to be honest.  Though to be honest I HAD blown up his car.  And I hated being in debt to anyone.  I knew what I had to do. Where did Tony's new car come from?


**Authors note-told in Trent's POV. PLEASE Review! Normal disclaimers. Set right after Grenioulle dies.**

I'm not an honest person.

To be perfectly honest, the truth is difficult to come by with me.

So when I give it, I expect it to be accepted and believed.

Otherwise what's the point of me ever telling the truth?

It's exasperating to say the least.

Here's a perfect example:

_"The Agency had nothing to do with it."_

Lie.

_"He wasn't in it."_

Truth.

Really if they used their brains for more than a millisecond they'd realize I hadn't meant to kill him. If I did would I have showed up at NCIS looking for him? Would I have lost La Grenouille to begin with? No. I knew DiNozzo would be with Rene so naturally I came looking for DiNozzo to find out where Grenouille had went.

But, alas, you can't expect white hats to see what's right in front of them. They usually were preoccupied with figuring out what they're next move was. To the bathroom or cafeteria?

I really hadn't been trying to kill DiNozzo.

If I had meant the agent to be dead, he would be.

That's another thing about White Hats, they always took things so personally. I had hoped to find someone with intelligence in the agency to diffuse the situation but what a surprise it was full of incompetent idiots who couldn't see farther than their noses. I curled my lips.

Ungrateful conceited wretches.

I should have known they wouldn't figure it out themselves. They always looked at things as it pleased them. My proof? Well simply that I had saved DiNozzo's life and all they could see was that I blew up his car. Imbeciles.

The bunch of fools, didn't they know just how fond La Grenouille was of his daughter? He was very protective of her, any threat to her was treated like an attack on him. And Grenouille had definitely seen DiNozzo as a threat. He knew just how hurt she'd be when the agent told her the truth. Grenouille had done the same thing to Jenny Shepherd. He had some very...unpleasant things awaiting DiNozzo as punishment.

The least of which was death. I couldn't get DiNozzo to back off, no matter how hard I tried. Not when I hired retired FBI agents to take compromising photos of them together, not when I had sent them to NCIS Director Jenny Shephard with a simple note: Back off. Not when I had called, not even when I made Jasper Shephard come alive once more as a mere distraction.

If DiNozzo didn't back off he'd end up dead. And since he wasn't, Grenouille would have to go.

I knew that if I threatened his daughter, showed him how unsafe she was because of him he'd want to retire and the Agency...well they retire people in a different fashion than the regular joe blow would expect. It had been the only way to keep the mission going, and keep everyone alive, well besides Grenouille, but he hadn't exactly been Mother Theresa. In my eyes everything came out particularly well, DiNozzo was alive, and I had quickly stepped up to fill Rene Benoit's shoes. It was a score for the Agency, it hadn't happened the way the higher-ups wanted it to but it still worked out well. I may just thank DiNozzo yet.

But first to rid the Agency of the annoyance Jenny Shephard had become. It hadn't taken more than a half hour going through her file until he came across something ideal. Apparently the female director hadn't completed one of her first missions to assassinate an arm's dealer fiance. I smirked. Those damn Russians never rested until they got revenge. I knew Svetlana would remember Jenny Shephard. All I had to do was give her a nudge and a hint to where Shephard was and it would be all over.

But first, what I had come out here to do in the first place.

Buy DiNozzo another car.

Who said I was heartless?

I left the Pink VW Beetle outside his apartment complex, a note under the swipers. Dumping the keys on his doorstep, I knocked and disappeared.

The note swayed in the air before opening.

_I think Miss Benoit would have been rather fond of this car, don't you?_

(Lie, according to her Father she hated anything too girly, though the car fits DiNozzo perfectly.)

_It's too bad you didn't work out. Sorry about that._

Truth.


End file.
